<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unspoken feelings by NoLongerSleepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231875">Unspoken feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerSleepy/pseuds/NoLongerSleepy'>NoLongerSleepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Mankai Company is a big family you cant change my mind, Mentioned Azuma, Mentioned Misumi, Mentioned Tasuku, Mentioned Tsumugi, Misumi is such a pure boi I love him so much, Mutual Pining, No Beta We Die Like August, Sakyo is such a coward we gotta corner him to confess, Time Loop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerSleepy/pseuds/NoLongerSleepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know about how Tsumugi and Tasuku was able to make up thanks to the torment doll, but what if a torment doll appears before Sakyo and Izumi, and they won't be able to get out of the time loop until Sakyo confesses his feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unspoken feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahaha so to the people who follow me on Twitter,  I'm so sorry this took a week! Actually, whenever I got halfway into writing this, my data got corrupted haha so I almost lost all determination because losing everything I wrote twice destroyed my heart. But bc I love SakyoIzu so much, I gathered everything I had just to be able to finish it haha so I hope you enjoy it! &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already dark and cold outside but a faint voice can still be heard from the practice room. Izumi, who was supposed to get a glass of water, heard it and got curious so she took a peek.</p><p><br/>What she saw was a glasses-wearing blonde man rehearsing by himself. A smile automatically formed on her lips as she watched him. His eyes were overflowing with passion and emotions, and in Izumi’s eyes, it was as if he was shining so brightly.</p><p><br/>He truly looked like he enjoys acting so much, and this made Izumi feel <em>things.</em></p><p><br/>A gentle smile formed on Izumi’s lips as she watched him. She was so proud of the actor that Sakyo had become.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She definitely likes him, but will she ever realize? Who knows?</em>
</p><p><br/>After Sakyo had finished rehearsing his last scene, soft clapping was heard from the door, and Sakyo was surprised to see Izumi smiling gently at him.</p><p><br/>“Director-san? You should’ve told me you were there earlier,” he muttered as Izumi made her way towards him.</p><p><br/>“And disturb you? No way. You looked like you were enjoying yourself so much while acting. I couldn't possibly do that,” she answered him while wearing such a fond and proud look on her face, which only made the tips of Sakyo’s ears turn red in both embarrassment and joy.</p><p><br/>"What are you doing here at this time of the night? You shouldn't be wandering around the dorm by yourself at this hour," he asked her to divert the attention away from himself. </p><p><br/>"Oh, I was looking over the notes I jotted down earlier to finally make the decision regarding the conflict during today's practice. I mean, yes, a sudden confrontation will definitely shock the audience, and it might have a positive effect due to its shock value, but I'm worried on the overall balance," she replied. "Wait, I just remembered that something like this happened too during the Summer troupe's debut play. Tenma-kun and Kazunari-kun even argued about it, but it is because they can butt heads with each other, that they can understand one another better when they make up," she told him while smiling happily. </p><p><br/>Sakyo stared at her with such a gentle expression on his face as she continued to talk about theater, his co-actors, and their plays with her eyes lit up like a whole universe of stars were behind them.</p><p><br/>'You're still the same child I took care of years ago, chattering away like that with such a happy smile on your face,' he thought to himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He likes Izumi, but will he ever tell her? Who knows?</em>
</p><p><br/>"...so I thought drinking a glass of water could make me feel refreshed and somehow help me make up my mind already," she further continued, then felt the heat from her cheeks when she realized how Sakyo had looked at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the world. </p><p><br/>"Hmph," he tried to hide the smile on his face after he realized that he had just been staring at her all this time. "Then let's go to the kitchen. I also need to drink water after all that talking."</p><p><br/>The next day was normal, although small unexpected events occurred, like Tsuzuru and Kazunari fighting over pudding, Citron winning a lottery in the shopping district, and for some reason, Muku and the others grew so interested in the dorm's seven mysteries.</p><p><br/>They were talking about it during dinner, much to Tenma's annoyance. </p><p><br/>"What about the next one, Matsukawa-san?" Kumon excitedly asked him. This was actually the first time the rookies heard about the said mysteries, which is why Kumon was pumped up to hear about them.</p><p><br/>"Hmm... Oh, the torment doll!" he exclaimed after remembering. Tasuku and Tsumugi suddenly choked on their dinner, while Misumi just mysteriously giggled. </p><p><br/>"What's a torment doll?" Kumon asked Matsukawa, who immediately answered his question.</p><p><br/>"Just as the name implies, it's a mysterious doll that appears before people who fight, and refuse to make up, and torments them into a never-ending day until they decide to become friends again."</p><p><br/>"Ah!" Misumi suddenly exclaimed, which made people look at him. "I just remembered something that the old cat who frequently comes by told me!" </p><p><br/>"An old cat told you?" Guy asked, bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>Tasuku just sighed beside him. "There are mythical creatures living in this dorm, Guy. You just have to get used to them."</p><p><br/>"What is it?" Hisoka asked, who was also someone who can "talk" to cats.</p><p><br/>"She told me that the torment doll actually has a twin sister! And, she was addicted to love stories!" He continued, which only made Muku's eyes twinkle. "Love stories?!"</p><p><br/>"Mhm! Mrs. Cat told me that the doll was also a torment doll, but instead of making people make up, he traps two people in a never-ending day until the person with unspoken love confesses!"</p><p><br/>"Waaah! That's so wonderful! It's like a shoujo manga plot!" Muku muttered while wearing such a happy smile on his face.</p><p><br/>However, Sakyo just sighed while eating dinner. "What a load of bullshit."</p><p><br/>Before they finish dinner, Azuma suddenly grinned at the adults and showed them a sake bottle. "Who's up for a drink?"</p><p><br/>It's already eleven o'clock in the evening, and the adults are still drinking in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>They started at ten o'clock, but Homare had already been a sobbing mess after 15 minutes. Hisoka, although super annoyed, still took care of him nevertheless. </p><p><br/>The two theater nerds Tasuku and Tsumugi had started debating over theater principles 30 minutes ago, and are still at it until now, like usual.</p><p><br/>Meanwhile, the other adults, namely Azuma, Izumi, Sakyo, Chikage, and Itaru have been talking about random things up until Azuma suddenly grinned and said, "let's talk about everyone's first love!"</p><p><br/>Sakyo froze. Izumi sitting right beside him spelled danger to his being, much more because they're all a little tipsy after drinking a lot.</p><p><br/>"First love? I want to hear about senpai's story first," Itaru teased Chikage, who only gave him a blank stare.</p><p><br/>"Do you really think I have a story to tell?" He replied, and Itaru just accepted defeat. "You really are so unromantic, senpai."</p><p><br/>"How about... Director?" Azuma teased, in which made Izumi blush a little. "Me?"</p><p><br/>"Yeah. I'm curious," Itaru answered her and smiled teasingly. </p><p><br/>Sakyo felt the tension in the air, as his heart's thumping was slowly becoming loud in his ears.</p><p><br/>"I don't really remember... What I can remember though is that there was a boy who kept playing with me when I was little. I think my dad remembers who it was, but... as you can see, I am not in the position to ask right now," she awkwardly smiled at them.</p><p><br/>"Fair enough. Then..." Azuma shifted his gaze towards Sakyo and grinned mysteriously. "How about you, Sakyo-kun?"</p><p><br/>Understanding crossed Itaru and Chikage's faces after hearing Azuma, while Izumi just looked at him with a curious look on her face.</p><p><br/>"No, I don't remember mine," Sakyo immediately answered as he took a shot of the sake. Izumi frowned at him. "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>Sakyo sighed and nodded. "Yes. What about Yukishi—"</p><p><br/>"Tsumugi," Azuma glanced at the two who have been debating since forever, and smiled. "You're a Psychology major, right? I heard you're good at reading people's body languages."</p><p><br/>"Hmm?" Tsumugi blinked at Azuma then nodded. "Yes, I can... but I'm not really that good.</p><p><br/>Tasuku sighed and shook his head. "No, he's good. No one's ever beaten him at rock, paper, scissors, or even card games like old maid."</p><p><br/>"I see. Can you verify if Sakyo is lying then?" Azuma asked him while smiling. "He keeps denying whenever we ask him about his first love."</p><p><br/>Sakyo clicked his tongue and glared at Azuma, who just grinned at him. <em>'Why are you doing this, Yukishiro?!'</em> he thought to himself.</p><p><br/>Azuma's eyes became gentle, as if understanding his stare, and kept smiling. '<em>You're my friend. I just want you to choose yourself, and to be happy, Sakyo-kun.'</em></p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi moved towards Sakyo and held his wrist to feel his pulse. "Sakyo-san, look at me."</p><p><br/>Sakyo was nervous— no, he was absolutely terrified. He knew that no matter how hard he denies it, Tsumugi will be able to see through his facade. But that doesn't mean he won't put up a fight.</p><p><br/>His eyes slowly looked straight into Tsumugi's eyes. The moment he did, Tsumugi smiled. He was too obvious, anyway.</p><p><br/>"Do you remember your first love?" Tsumugi suddenly dropped the bomb. Even though Sakyo knew what his question would be, his heart couldn't stop beating loudly like a drum. Naturally, his pulse sped up as well, and Tsumugi felt it.</p><p><br/>Sakyo's lips flinched a little bit before saying "no, no I don't." But that couldn't escape from Tsumugi's eyes.</p><p><br/>A few seconds of utter silence went by before Tsumugi giggled and said "he's lying."</p><p><br/>Azuma chuckled before smirking at Sakyo. "You should just admit it, Sakyo-kun." The others nodded in agreement, and Izumi just kept staring at him with curiosity written all over her face.</p><p><br/>"Fine..." he sighed in a defeated manner. "She was a girl who was careless, annoying, and an absolute crybaby," he started and took a shot of sake before continuing. "She was also shameless, asking me to teach her stuff and drag me into all sorts of things." His expression suddenly became gentle as he unconsciously smiled. "She was brave, and smart, and courageous, and she was shining no matter what she does," he continued. He took another shot before speaking again, and said, "...and beautiful. She was beautiful, both inside and out."</p><p><br/>The other adults stared at him in silence. They didn't expect him to tell them so many details. But what happened next shocked them even further. </p><p><br/>Izumi, a little tipsy, held his arm, which surprised Sakyo, and suddenly asked, "do you remember who she is?"</p><p><br/>Their mouths hang open after Izumi did what she just did. Azuma, who was the one who planned all this, didn't expect Izumi to be so assertive. </p><p><br/>Sakyo, still taken aback, just stared at her, which made Izumi frown at him. "I want to know who she is. Please tell us, okay?"</p><p><br/>Every cell in Sakyo's body was screaming at that moment. He stared at Izumi, wanting to just tell her everything to end it all. <br/>But he couldn't. </p><p><br/>He suddenly stood up, which made Izumi lose her grip on Sakyo's arm, then walked away. "I suddenly remembered that I have work to finish. See you all tomorrow."</p><p><br/>Sakyo felt both regret and relief the moment he reached his room with Azami. He immediately threw himself towards his bed and closed his eyes. But then he felt something was odd. He feels something soft next to him, and after grabbing it, he saw that it was a peculiar pink doll. </p><p><br/>'Are Taichi and the others playing a prank on me?' he thought to himself before putting the stuffed toy on his desk. 'I'm going to make them see hell tomorrow.'</p><hr/><p><br/>Soft knocks were heard from the door, which woke Sakyo up from his sleep. Annoyed, he walked towards the door with a snarling look, but was surprised to see Izumi standing there.</p><p><br/>"Director-san?" he muttered. "Why are you here this early? Do you need me for anything?" </p><p><br/>Izumi just squirmed for a few seconds before looking at him straight in the eyes and said "I think we're being tormented."</p><p><br/>Sakyo just stared at her with an 'are-you-an-idiot' look on his face.</p><p><br/>Izumi became flustered and shook her head at him. "I'm not even joking! Ah, you'll see. Just watch how this day unfolds and you'll see my point!"</p><p><br/>Still refusing to believe her, Sakyo treated the day as a normal day, but Izumi was right. Everything that happened today was the same as yesterday. No matter where Sakyo looked, the date was still the same, September 23.</p><p><br/>Tsuzuru and Kazunari ended up fighting because of the pudding. Citron won in the shopping district lottery once again. Muku and the others were also talking about the seven mysteries during dinner.</p><p><br/>Everything was the same.</p><p><br/>Azuma asked the adults to drink, and no matter how much Sakyo tried to avoid it, the confrontation happened once more.</p><p><br/>"Please, Sakyo-san!" Izumi pouted as she stared at him with a pleading look. 'How could you let this happen again, damn it!'</p><p><br/>But even if Sakyo knew what was going to happen next, doesn't mean he can control it.</p><p>Again, Sakyo ran away from the scene, leaving Izumi pouting in the living room. </p><p><br/>The next day, Izumi came knocking on Sakyo's door first thing in the morning with a perplexed expression on her face. "It's still September 23rd!" </p><p><br/>"This can't be real..." Sakyo muttered and glanced at his table, where the pink doll was peacefully sitting on.</p><p><br/>"But why? We're not fighting! We don't need to make up..." Izumi scratched her head, then her cheeks suddenly flared up and she looked away. "I don't think we have unspoken feelings either..."</p><p><br/>Sakyo went silent then suddenly spoke up. "I know. Let's sabotage Azuma's plan. Let's make sure the drink doesn't happen, and the seven mysteries talk during dinner."</p><p><br/>Izumi raised her brow in confusion. "But why? I don't think that'll make any diff—"</p><p><br/>"Just do it, okay? I want to get out of this time loop already," Sakyo insisted.</p><p><br/>Once again, the day repeated, and Sakyo's plan failed. No matter how much they tried to avoid the seven mysteries talk, it still happened because apparently, Muku and the others have been talking about it from way before, even in school. The drink also happened because Azuma was persistent, and had an ace up his sleeve if ever Sakyo refused to join them.</p><p><br/>"I have work to do," he spit the words like poison and ran away from Izumi and the others. </p><p><br/>Once more, he flopped down to his bed like a withered plant, regret and frustration eating him up inside.</p><p><br/>Every day they tried to alter the events, like preventing Citron from going to the shopping district that day, but apparently the actual raffle took place on September 22, which means that even if Citron didn't go to the shopping district on September 23, he'd still win the said raffle.</p><p><br/>Next, they tried to stop Kazunari from eating Tsuzuru's pudding, but he ate another food of Tsuzuru instead, so they still ended up fighting.</p><p><br/>It was already the sixth time loop, and Sakyo was still persistent in running away from Izumi. But this time, he ran towards the garden and slumped himself on the garden bench.</p><p><br/>"Ah!"</p><p><br/>Sakyo got surprised when someone suddenly pounced on him. The moment he looked at the person, he saw the frowning face of Misumi who was pouting at him.</p><p><br/>"Ikaruga?"</p><p><br/>Misumi glared at him while pouting like a child. "So it was you!"</p><p><br/>Sakyo gave him a confused look. "I was what?"</p><p><br/>"The torment doll's twin sister is here, isn't she?" He suddenly frowned like a little child whose candy was taken away from him. "All the triangles I've collected for the past days disappeared all because of you!"</p><p><br/>"What?" Sakyo couldn't believe Misumi was also trapped inside with the two of them. He thought it was just the two of them. 'Maybe he knows another way out.'</p><p><br/>"Why do you keep running away from the director?" Misumi asked. Sakyo froze for a few seconds, then sighed and fiddled with his fingers while answering. </p><p><br/>"I just can't do it."</p><p><br/>Misumi looked at him with an innocent expression, then gave him the question, "don't you love her? Why won't you tell her?"</p><p><br/>Sakyo stared ahead him, remembering everything that happened from when they were kids. He remembered all the smiles Izumi gave him, and how she helped him reach out for the dreams he once abandoned.</p><p><br/>"I'm... scared," he started to explain to Misumi, who, in turn, was listening intently.</p><p>"I've always loved her, from the very beginning. Even after not seeing her for more than 10 years, I was still in love with her. Now that I can stay by her side as an actor under her guidance, I didn't want to ruin what we have."</p><p><br/>His eyes looked down at the ground as he continued. "But that's not all."</p><p><br/>Misumi gave him a curious look. "It's not?"</p><p><br/>Sakyo nodded at him and sighed one more time. "I... I don't think I'm good enough for her. I'm a member of the yakuza. I'm cold, and stingy, and always nagging. I'm not even a great actor yet. I don't think I have the right to confess to her," Sakyo admitted with sadness all over his face.</p><p><br/>"I don't think there's such thing as someone who doesn't deserve happiness."</p><p><br/>This made Sakyo look at Misumi, who only smiled gently at him. "I really love this company! I love the director! And I love you too, Sakyo-san," he spoke with affection flowing from his voice.</p><p><br/>"I can feel how much you love the director, you see. You love her as much as I love triangles!" Misumi continued, in which made Sakyo chuckle gently and say "what does that even mean?"</p><p><br/>Misumi held his hand and pat it with his. "I don't think the director minds that you're a member of the yakuza, Sakyo-san. After all, it was all because of you that the company is like this!" He once again pats his hand. "You're not cold and stingy, and you always nag? You're just really thoughtful and you care for us deeply. We may not say it but we also love that part of you!" Then Misumi gave him a very warm smile. "I think the director loves your acting, Sakyo-san. You've never seen it, but we have." Misumi pointed at his eyes and cheerfully said, "the director's eyes light up so bright whenever she watches you act! It's really beautiful." </p><p><br/>Sakyo just stared at him as Misumi continued to talk to him. "Thank you for being able to make the director <em>that</em> happy, Sakyo-san. We love her so much, so we want her to be happy."</p><p><br/>Misumi then put his hand on Sakyo's shoulders as he kept comforting him. "And because we love you too, we want you to follow your own happiness too, Sakyo-san," Misumi told him and put his hand inside his own pocket, then reached out towards Sakyo's hand.</p><p><br/>Sakyo looked down at his hand after feeling something hard on it, only to see a protractor given by Misumi. "This is my grandfather's gift to me. When I'm scared, I hold onto it and I feel braver than before, so I'm going to lend it you for the time being. I hope it works for you too, Sakyo-san."</p><p><br/>Sakyo just smiled at him and gripped on the protractor in his hand. "Thank you, Ikaruga."</p><p><br/>Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Sakyo calmed himself before standing up. "I'm going on ahead."</p><p><br/>Misumi just waved his hand at him and said "see you later, Sakyo-san."</p><p><br/>With a determined look in his eyes, Sakyo took a step and made his way to the living room. The moment he entered, Azuma and the others froze from being surprised. They didn't expect him to come back after running away like that.</p><p><br/>Sakyo's eyes focused on the woman with a sulking look on her face, and before Itaru and the others could even say anything, he had already reached out to her and pulled her to him. "I have something to tell you," he told her before they ran away towards the main door.</p><p><br/>"Should we go after them?" Itaru muttered after spacing out for a few seconds. Azuma just smiled and shook his head. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. The look on his eyes have changed. I think he's ready to reach out for his happiness now."</p><p><br/>Izumi was no longer tipsy, and is already fully sober when Sakyo suddenly pulled her away. She was surprised, and confused, because they actually left the dorm and went outside, but for some reason, she doesn't feel any danger.</p><p><br/>"Sakyo-san?" She called out to him, but he didn't even look back at her. He continued walking, and so did Izumi.</p><p><br/>After roughly ten minutes of walking, Izumi realized after they've arrived— they're in front of the Mankai theater.</p><p><br/>"The theater...? What are we— " Izumi tried to ask, but Sakyo cut her off.</p><p><br/>"For more than ten years..." he muttered and breathed deeply to calm his heart who was beating so loudly in his ears. "For more than ten years, I've tried peeking at this theater, hoping to see you here."</p><p><br/>'Huh? Me..?' Izumi wanted to ask, but she couldn't find her voice.</p><p><br/>"At first, I thought I just felt indebted to you and Yukio-san, along with the other former members," Sakyo continued while staring at the theater in front of them. "But when I saw you again, that day, when Sakoda and I were supposed to destroy this theater's signage, I confirmed that it wasn't as simple as that."</p><p><br/>Sakyo bit his lip, but still continued. "I've abandoned my dream of standing on the stage once, but you held my hand and helped me reached for it once more."</p><p><br/>"The more time I spent with you, every exchange of good mornings and good nights, I feel my heart fluttering more each day."</p><p><br/>He went silent for a few seconds and clenched his fist where he was holding the protractor, before turning towards Izumi, and declared with all his might, "I love you, Director-san! No, Izumi! Tachibana Izumi, I have always loved you from the beginning. I love your smiles, your laughter, your courage, your determination, your passion— hell, even your curry! I've... I've always loved you!"</p><p><br/>He bowed his head at her, and with cheeks and ears burning so hot that he felt like he was suffering from a fever, he asked, "Will you please go out with me?"</p><p><br/>Sakyo, blushing intensely with sweat forming on his forehead, closed his eyes and braced for her answer.</p><p><br/>He didn't want to be rejected, but if she ever does reject him, he'd still be alright with it. The relief he felt at that moment was mind blowing, that he wanted to cry right then and there, like a huge load was removed from his shoulders.</p><p><br/>There was only silence for a few seconds, before Sakyo heard the soft sobbing of Izumi in front of her. </p><p><br/>Worried, he lifted up his head to see her tying to wipe her tears away, but the tears just kept coming. </p><p><br/>"D-Director-san, I'm so—"</p><p><br/>"No... No, it's not like that," she muttered between her sobs. "I... I just feel so happy that I didn't notice tears were already falling from my eyes."</p><p><br/>"Really? You're... happy?" He asked, taken aback, not expecting for this to happen. He confessed to her, fully prepared to hear Izumi's rejection.</p><p><br/>"I didn't know when I realized it, but... whenever I see you, my heart leaps up in joy. When you're with me, I don't feel any worry. When you happily eat my curry, even if you tried to hide it, my happiness overflows," she confessed back to him, much to his surprise. </p><p><br/>Tears slowly formed from Sakyo's eyes while listening to Izumi, until he almost couldn't see her at all. "I love you too, Sakyo-san. I think I already had long ago, I just didn't realize it sooner," she continued, then smiled happily at him before answering, "yes, I'll go out with you, Sakyo-san."</p><hr/><p><br/>"Are you ready?" Omi asked while setting up his camera. </p><p><br/>People passing by would stare at them, curious, and somehow become infected with happiness after seeing the people taking photos in front of the Mankai theater.</p><p><br/>Izumi just nodded happily and held Sakyo's hand. "We're ready when you are, Omi-kun."</p><p><br/>"Alright! One, two, three—" Omi ran behind Sakyo, who just smiled with a sigh, before all 26 of them chorused "cheese!"</p><p><br/>"Hey! Careful, you'll walk on Director's wedding dress!" Masumi scolded Kumon who was jumping up in joy with Misumi.</p><p><br/>"Oops! Sorry, Director-san!" Misumi apologized, which only made Izumi giggle.</p><p> </p><p>The rings on both their ring fingers shone under the bright sun of Veludo Way, in front of the Mankai Theater, <em>where everything started.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>